Shana Fring
Shana is a clerk at the Rosewood Halloween Spooktacular Store. She made her first appearance in Pretty Dirty Secrets and was seen frequently throughout the second half of the season 3. She listens in on people's conversations. Biography Shana is the store clerk at Rosewood Halloween Spooktacular Store. She recently moved to Rosewood from New York to live with her aunt. She was born in South Carolina, and retains a slightly southern accent. She describes her parents as being strict, and her aunt bring more "lax" about things. Pretty Dirty Secrets A Reunion Shana overhears CeCe and Jason's heated conversation while checking out a customer. I'm A Free MAn Noel and Shana flirt. She tells him a little of herself and she realizes he's a Kahn. She says a friend of hers told her about him. After Noel sees Garrett he goes to talk to him. Shana remains close and listens in on their conversation. After it ends she grabs her phone and calls someone, telling them what she heard. TrAde-Off She is in the store reading. Lucas walks in and notices she is reading a Fables comic book and the two talk. She mentions she is in Rosewood staying with her aunt. Lucas leaves to meet with someone. In the end she sees Lucas walking out of the dressing room after talking to somoene in a baby face mask and comments on there "never being a dull moment." AssociAtion Shana leaves her phone unattended, and someone or something begins scrolling through her text messages and various pictures. In her messages, Shana's friend "Katie" and her are discussing Noel Kahn. She also has a message either to or from a "Blocked ID" stating that they need to talk. In her call logs, Shana has 2 missed calls from a "Blocked ID" in New York, and 1 missed call from Paige McCullers. She also has 2 calls from "Blocked ID" that were either answered or made. In her pictures, she has various shots of Hanna Marin and Aria Montgomery's Halloween costumes and accessories. Her phone then receives a call from "Blocked ID." CAll Security Shana is closing the store when she gets a call from a person who has been aggressivley hounding her. She tells them she needs some time and that pressuring her isn't going to help. She goes on, saying "they" (presumably Emily Fields and Spencer Hastings) should be at the store before Halloween. She tells the caller she has to meet them, she then says that "she was there", and "she was her friend too." She finishes the conversation with a chuckle, saying that the caller was right about Rosewood, and that she thinks she's gonna like it here. Season 3 Shana first appears in Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno. Hanna finds out that Paige is working with Caleb, so she follows Paige to a lesbian bar and spots Shana and Paige talking, and flirting, in a way. She keeps an eye on them until they get up and leave. In Hot Water, Emily and Hanna come up to Paige's car after school to see what she's up to. Paige claims that she's on her way home, but they discover Paige had just used Bing to get directions to the Rosewood Halloween Spooktacular Store. Paige explains that she was really going to the costume shop to check in with Shana about who bought the Queen of Hearts costume, and attacked Spencer on the Halloween Train. Emily gets annoyed at Paige's persistance in digging into the A mystery, and insists she and Hanna go with claiming that "doing things alone is what get's us in trouble." The girls arrive at the costume shop, and Shana comes in saying that she doesn't understand why Paige cares so much about who bought the Queen of Hearts costume. Paige explains that she got into a fight with some girl on the train in the costume, and she wants to know who it was. Shana introduces herself to Emily and Hanna, and once she learns who Emily is, she becomes defensive and her entire demeanor changes. Paige inquires about the costume once again, and Shana turns and says that she checked and can't give out that kind of information. Paige wonders why Shana didn't just tell Paige that on the phone, and Shana replies saying that it must have slipped her mind. She didn't realize that Paige would be bringing her "girlfriends" giving Emily a dirty look. Her clear intentions were to have Paige alone. Emily excuses herself to go to the restroom, and Hanna lures Shana away from the front computer and cash register pretending to be interested in some costumes on the other side of the store. Emily comes out from behind the door where she was hiding, and goes onto the stores computer. She E-Mails herself the stores purchase history for the Queen of Hearts Mask, just before Shana comes back to answer the phone. The girls then leave. Later on Paige asks Emily if she had any idea why Shana got in trouble from her boss for E-Mailing out confidential information. Emily and Paige proceed to get into a fight and Emily questions Paige about Shana's odd behaviour earlier, and how she saw the way they looked at eachother. Paige reveals that she and Shana dated for about three weeks over the summer while Emily was away in Haiti. Paige didn't want to tell Em because she didn't want to hurt her. Paige claims that it's over, and that Shana was just a substitute for when Paige thought she would never get the real thing, Emily. In Will The Circle Be Unbroken? Emily finds Shana at the coffee shop and is introduced to Missy Franklin. Shana then leaves so the two of them to talk. In A DAngerous GAme Shana first appears talking to Spencer, Emily and Hanna. Afters she leaves Hanna is angry at her since she flirts with everyone ecxept her and Emily says that Shana is trouble. She later is seen meeting up with Jenna and the two appear to be close. It's also revealed that Shana is on The A Team which explains why Spencer and Shana acted the way they did when the first met with Hanna and Emily. Appearances Season 2 (1) *UnmAsked(Unseen appearance) Season 3 (4) *Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno *Hot Water *Will The Circle Be Unbroken? *A Dangerous GAme Pretty Dirty Secrets (5) **A Reunion **I'm A Free MAn **TrAde-Off **AssociAtion **CAll Security Notes *Showrunner Marlene King has confirmed that Shana will be a recurring character in PLL for the rest of Season 3B *In an interview, Marlene King told TV Guide that Shana is a "Rosewood troublemaker." *In one episode of "Pretty Dirty Secrets" Shana had a missed call from Paige, meaning she is acquainted with her. *In episodes of "Pretty Dirty Secrets" she is seen talking on the phone to an unknown person, and tells he/she/them everything that happens with those that know the four Pretty Little Liars. This is a reference that she might be working for or know who "A" is. *When asked about her life, Shana says she came from New York, but was originally from South Carolina. Could she have met up with Alison in South Carolina at Hilton Head, and does she know who killed Alison that Labor Day weekend? Clues *'She’s a “troublemaker” -' Marlene recently told TVGuide that Shana is a “Rosewood troublemaker.” It’s unclear whether Marlene means that Shana already has a history of causing mischief and trouble in Rosewood, before Alison (Sasha Pieterse) died, or if she’s started causing trouble since arriving in town before Halloween. This could also mean she is going to cause trouble between Emily and Paige's relationship. *'The Shana/Missy Franklin connection -' Olympic swimmer Missy recently explained that her upcoming cameo will feature Shana and Emily. Missy (who plays herself) will run into Shana at an airport, and Shana will insist on introducing Missy to Emily at The Brew. How do these two know each other? And is Missy implying that Shana and Emily are already friends? *'Shana was some kind of spy -' In PDS, Shana was often on the phone talking to an unknown caller. At various points in the web series, we see Shana relaying information to an anonymous recipient. Like when Shana told the person she had met Noel Kahn, for example, and whether or not “they” had all stopped into the store. Since she had photos of Hanna and Aria's costumes on her phone, she must be spying for “A” or for someone we still don’t know about. *'Her link to Alison -' When we first meet Shana, she says that she’s originally from New York, but grew up in South Carolina. As fans will remember Alison spent the week before she died at Hilton Head in South Carolina. Did Shana get to know Alison in SC? And since Ali had just gone to SC days before she disappeared, does Shana know more about who killed her? Gallery 129119 0408 ful.jpg normal_S3E17_1623.jpg normal_S3E17_1503.jpg normal_S3E17_1502.jpg Navigational Category:Season 3 Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters Category:TV show character Category:Females Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Pretty Dirty Secrets Category:LGBT Characters Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Acquaintances of Alison DiLaurentis Category:Rosewood High School students Category:Antagonist Category:B-Team Category:Season 4